


Some Kinky Hex

by Harlequinzombie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinzombie/pseuds/Harlequinzombie





	Some Kinky Hex

**I**

 

It had been quite a day, and it had all ended so quick. A thousand and one thoughts wandered through Ector’s mind at the moment. What had happened that he had gotten here to begin with? Why did he ever think this would be a good idea? But most of all could he reach his bag from this distance? He gave his arm a tug… Still cuffed. He looked up to his left, and then his right. Both of his wrist had been restrained by black handcuffs.

He looked down, he was stripped down to his boxers and socks, and quite embarrassed at the compromising position he was in. Near naked, handcuffed to a bed in some stranger’s house. Miles away from the comfort of his own home. “All this for some moo-moo milk?” He thought. His bag with all his clothes and pokéballs rested at the foot of the bed. If he could just nudge it over here, he could get Dwight to let him out. He heard a familiar voice call out from the nearby bathroom.

“Quit with all that fussing, no chickening out! We had a deal, remember?” He hadn’t even caught her name! All he could think about was the series of dumb decisions that led him to this predicament. The bedposts continued to clang as the handcuffs rubbed against them. It had all happened so quickly…

Ector had just arrived in the Kalos region. Fresh off the boat he was excited to see everything this new exciting land had to offer. He had taken the nearest route from Lumious City to Dendemille Town, as he had heard from a local that a patch of Pumpkaboo were migrating through the town. Excited as ever to meet a new ghost type pokémon, he left immediately with a spring in his step and his faithful companion, Dwight the Sableye on his back.

“You really think we’ll get some new friends to add to our team, Dwight? I’ve heard loads about all sorts of different ghost pokémon living in Kalos!” Ector’s enthusiasm knew no bounds.

“Eye! Sableye!” Nor did his old friend, Dwight’s.

The two had approached Dendemille Town. Ector weary from the long walk elected to rest at the local pokémon center not too far from the entrance of town. The scenery was peaceful enough. The large windmill in the center of town spun quietly while a group of Driffloon floated overhead. ”Wow! We’ve been here less than a day and have seen a above average gathering of Driffloon! Spectacular!” Ector thought a loud.

He stepped inside and rested for a few hours. His entire team now well fed and ready for action, he picked up and wandered back outside. Something strange immediately caught his eye. A lone hex maniac and her Gourgeist had set up shop while he was in the pokémon center. Next to the girl was a wagon filled with two or three crates of moo-moo milk. He rushed over and crouched down in front of the Gourgeist, nearly ignoring it’s trainer. “Wow! Is that a Gourgeist!? I’ve never seen one up close before!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéblock offering it to the gourd.

“Gourrrr! Geist!” It grabbed the block without hesitation, obviously used to this sort of attention.

“It sure is!” Said the girl. “Shanoa has been with me since she was just a sprout!” She claimed proudly. Her eyes shifted up and down, examining Ector closely. “I take it you have an affinity for the strange and novel too? Perhaps I can offer you some delicious moo-moo milk to take with you on your travels! Imported fresh from Johto, only 500 pokécash per bottle!”

“Hmm…” Ector thought about it for a moment. Moo-moo milk is most definitely nutritious for the growing pokémon. “Sure! Why not? I’d like a dozen bottles-” He fished around in his pockets for a moment. He had completely forgotten he was broke! With a nervous laughed he managed to explain. “Eheheh. It seems I’m a bit short on money actually.”

“Hmm… Well since you’re a rather… impressive looking ghost trainer, I suppose I could sell them to you for 300 a bottle.” She bit her lip and her eyes once again shifted up and down at him, clearly thinking of something else other than making a sale.

The ever oblivious Ector, nearly ignoring the comment, searched through his pockets once again. There was only little bits and baubles that Dwight had dug up in his travels. “Ehhh, it doesn’t look like I have any money…” He let out a disappointed sigh. “Thats a shame, I have a young Litwick who would have loved the milk… Oh well, thanks for the offer, miss!” He began to walk off when he heard a desperate call from behind.

“Wait don’t go! Err, I mean… A growing Litwick would certainly benefit from some moo-moo milk. Maybe you could help me bring my wagon back to my house and we’ll… figure something out?” The hex maniac’s voice had grown sultry, and enthused. The advances once again flew over Ector’s head.

“Oh sure! I would love a trade!” He grabbed the handle of the wagon and started walking with her. “So what did you have in mind, anyway?” He asked.

“Ohh… I have a few things we could work out.” The hex maniac recalled her Gourgeist to it’s pokéball as they walked into the night.

  
**II**

 

“How could I have been so stupid!?” He yelled slamming his head back into the pillow in frustration, seeing as how it was the only thing he could do. Looking back on it, it was oh so obvious. Ector has had his fair share of sexual exploits in the past, but never a one night stand! With a complete stranger to boot! He shut his eyes in resignation and accepted his fate. Who knows? It might not be so bad, she’s a pretty decent looking girl. He heard the bathroom door squeak open and looked up.

The girl had abandoned her usual hex maniac attire for something of a bit more seductive nature. She wore a purple and black underbust corset, covered in rivets and buckles It left her breasts exposed. With it were matching gloves with purple lace. Moving, down she sported a black latex g-string paired with spiderweb fishnet stockings. Ector’s eyes continued to shift down and saw her purple and black overknee boots, with heels that look like they could slit a throat. The most striking thing about all this was that she was brandishing a riding crop. Ector gulped in despair.

“Now then… What was that about you and I working something out?” She teased, while smacking the crop in her hand.

“I-” Before he could even speak she gently placed a finger over his lips, shushing him. She removed her headband and tied it around his eyes, making a blindfold.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’ve done this dozens of times before and everybody has thanked me afterwards.” She bragged. She opened up the closet and revealed all sorts of ties, ropes, toys and miscellaneous tools of the trade. She pulled out a leg spreader and hooked his angle up to it. She layed on top and him and kissed him, nearly forcefully inserting her tongue into his mouth. He felt a bit of metal rub up against the roof of his mouth. Pierced? He had not noticed while talking to her. She sit up still sitting on top of him. “The safety word is Gastly. Understand?”

Every fiber of Ector’s being was screaming that this was a bad idea. His subconscious wanted nothing more for him than to escape this endeavor unscathed and never speak of it again. His gut wanted so much more. He managed to choke out a single word. “O-Okay.” That was all the approval she needed.

Without missing a beat she pulled down Ector’s boxers to his ankles revealing his already very excited and engorged cock. Her soothing tone from before dropped, being replaced by a voice that commanded attention and respect. “Oh my my, what do we have here? Excited already? You need to control yourself if you expect to get anywhere as my servant.” She slid down, dragging her pierced tongue from his chest to his navel, stopping just shy of his dick. “Aww you didn’t think I would give you that sort of satisfaction so soon did you?”

She stood up, riding crop in hand and began to tease him, brushing it up against the tip of his very frustrated cock. From the moment she slid her tongue down his body, Ector needed no convincing that this was indeed the right decision. Unable to speak, all the sound that could manage to escape his lungs were moans of pleasure and grunts as frustration as she teased him. This was all so exhilarating, he had never done anything like this before.

“Let’s set down some ground rules shall we? One, you will address me as Mistress and nothing else. Two, you will do everything Mistress commands you to do, and more. Three, you do NOT cum unless Mistress gives you the say so. Do you understand me?” ...Silence. He could hardly believe this was happening, let alone speak. She smack his inner thigh with the riding crop. “I said do you understand me!?”

The sudden jolt of pain shocked him out of his day dreamy state. “Oh yes, Mistress I will obey!” He had no idea what had come over him. It appeared he was a natural submissive. He went to rub the pain away from his thigh, but the cuffs held firm.

“Uh uh uh, we can’t have you moving about all willy nilly can we? That wouldn’t do at all.” He heard shuffling around as she rummaged through her various tools. Curious yet frightened of what might happened next, he tried to shake the blindfold off to sneak a peek of what was going on. He caught a glimpse of her lighting a few candles on the nightstand. Must be mood lighting, he thought. She soon noticed that he had removed the blindfold. With a furious look in the eye she ran over. Before Ector could process what was happening, he felt a hard twang of pain across his face.

“Did I tell you that you could remove that!?” She shouted tying the blindfold tighter than before.

“No mistress, you did not!” Ecto sputtered, aroused from the authority she commanded. He didn’t have to think twice about answering her.

“It looks like we’re going to have to take some disciplinary action then.” She sauntered off over to her chest of toys, and pulled a ring out. Twirling it around her finger she strolled over to the bed and slid the ring over his cock and testes. It was a tight fit, and it was uncomfortable. But something about it turned him on like nothing else. “Maybe that will quell your need to disrespect your mistress.” Not a minute after she spoke he felt a drip on his chest. It was hot! He felt another, and another! He let of a howl of what seemed to be a hybrid of pain and ecstasy. The drips continued down further and further, stopping at his waist.

“I see you like the candle wax. I burned it special for you, my servant.” She let out a teasing giggle. “But we can’t have you making too much noise now. The last time my neighbors reported me to the cops. Now say ahh.”  He didn’t have to be told twice. As much as he loved being dominated, he did not want to get hit again. He opened up his mouth and felt a rubber ball gag pop in. She tightened the straps of the back of his head. “Can you speak?”

“Mmph! Mmph!” Ector was now deprived of two of his senses, and bound, and he could not be happier.

“Good. How are we feeling then?” She asked. All Ector could do was nod in approval. “Lets continue then.” She undid his cuffs and sat him up. Just as quickly she pushed him to the floor, his ankles still spread. The hex maniac then cuffed his wrists behind his back and pushed him down. His ass was now completely exposed and at her mercy. “You haven’t behaved yourself very well since we’ve started. I thought that cock ring would set you straight, but I guess we have to take more extreme action.” She left, and soon returned with a wooden paddle. It had holes drilled into it to minimize the wind resistance.

“How does twenty five sound?” She inquired, prodding his ass with the paddle. All he could do was agree with a muffled voice. He wanted to feel the sweet sting on his ass. “Lets begin then… One!” The sharpness of the pain as the paddle made contact with his bottom was something to behold. It travelled all the way up his spine, and gave him a chill. A moan of pure pleasure escaped his lips but was muffled by the gag. She continued to count and smack his ass. Two, three, four. The indescribable pleasure Ector felt was like that of none other. Five, six, seven. He could hardly contain himself. The moans had evolved into screams. Eight, nine, ten. His bottom was turning strawberry red now. He felt dominated. He felt humiliated. And he loved every second of it.

By the time she had reached twenty five, Ector was about ready to explode. He was ready to cum just from the sheer pleasure of it all. He dare not defy her though. How he managed to contain himself enough for her to finish was nothing short of a miracle. Without a word, she spread his ass apart and examined his tight asshole. It wasn’t a virgin ass, but it hadn’t seen action in a long time. “Maybe we should break this in then. How would you like that servant?”

“Mmph! Mmph!” Ector wasn’t quite sure what that would entail, but he was certainly nervous about it. Still, she hadn’t done wrong by him yet. “Mmph! Mmmmph!” He groaned, and bucked his ass in the air impatiently.

“Calm yourself down, servant. You’ll get what’s coming to you.” She let out a sly chuckle as she put away her previous toys, and pulled out a small buttplug. “We’re going to train you to be the best servant you can be. She carefully lubed up the plug, then lubed up his ass. “Now deep breath.” Ector had forgotten the pleasure that is anal penetration. It had been years since he had done it, and it felt just as amazing as his first time. She slid the plug gently in until it reached the flared end. Properly plugged up, the hex maniac felt satisfied in her work.

The plug fit snugly in his hole. It was just long enough to barely brush up against his sweet spot whenever he moved. It was driving him mad. He needed to feel the constant pleasure, but he would not struggle. Ector did not want to disappoint his Mistress. “Now then, lets put you to work shall we?” She undid the leg spreader, and uncuffed his wrists. He fell down instantly in pleasure, unable to lift himself from the ground. “You need to get up now, Mistress needs to feel some pleasure.” Ector, still in a state of pure bliss, could not move. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his back. The hex maniac had dug her heel into his shoulder blade. He arched his back in pain. “I said get up now, servant!” He shuffled to his feet, and she removed the blindfold and gag.  
“Th-thank you…” That was all he could manage to scrape up before she pushed him back down on her bed.

“Yeah, well you’ll be thanking me a lot more if you please me enough.” She removed her latex g-string, casually tossing it to the floor. She got on top of him, and straddled him. Teasingly brushing her vagina over his cock. Working her way up to his chest. “You are going to make me feel good now. You will not stop until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress. Crystal clear.” Ector replied, still in a near daze from his intense paddling. She scooted forward and thrust her pelvis into Ector’s face nearly suffocating him for a moment. He felt confident in his abilities. Giving amazing head is something he prided himself on. Without hesitation he exhaled softly, releasing a warm breath onto her which made a chill slip up her spine. He gently prodded at the outer lips with his tongue. He reached up and parted them, to reach the more sensitive areas. He slowly worked up and down, massaging the inner lips with his tongue.. He was exploring what spots hit her just the right way. With a quick flick upwards of the tongue he rubbed against her clitoris. She let out a soft moan of pleasure.

He gingerly kissed and twirled his tongue around it, pressing on it with delicateness and tact of a surgeon. Not wanting to overstimulate his Mistress, he moved on to the opening itself. He gently inserted his tongue, and moved it in a circular motion. He did this for a moment or two, then removed it. He knew where the real spots to hit were. Ector carefully made long deliberate strokes of his tongue along the inner lips of her vagina in a circular back and forth motion. He made extra care to find and massage every fold.

She threw her head back and moaned like a girl possessed. “Don’t you dare stop now! Keep this up and I might let you cum at some point.” She exclaimed as she pushed her weight down on him, forcing his tongue deeper. His tongue strokes became quicker and with more force than before. Her moaning increased steadily. Ector took a moment every so often to push his tongue into her opening, every time it was met with a loud groan. Longer, and harder it continued, the tension mounting. “Do-don’t stop. I-I’m about to-” Before the hex maniac could even finish her sentence, she climaxed with a force strong enough to shake the bed. A scream fitting that of a banshee left her lungs as if it were building up for weeks.

Ector continued his work, letting her ride out the intense orgasm he was induced. She had told him to keep going until she said stop, and he intended to follow her orders. Her screams mellowed out into soft moans until the orgasm concluded entirely. She took a moment to compose herself. “You’ve done… very well, servant. I’d say a reward is in order.” The thought of being rewarded by Mistress excited him. What could she possibly have in mind? Had he pleased her that much? She got up off of him and pointed her finger at the floor. He obeyed without question. “Ass up in the air, like before.” Her calm, authoritative demeanor had returned.

“Yes, Mistress. What do you have planned for me?” Ector asked in a pleading tone. The plug in his ass had become bothersome. He kept it in to keep Mistress happy. He eagerly presented his ass for her. She gently removed the smaller plug. Ecto had never felt such an amazing release before.

"We're going to move you up to the next step in your training." She said with a sly smile while she lubed up a larger, thicker butt plug. "Trust your Mistress, servant. This will pay off in the end." She began to slowly insert the larger plug. This one hurt, but it was so satisfying that he didn’t care. It slipped in as he felt his asshole stretch. The plug stopped directly at his prostate, hitting the sweet spot in the best way possible. With every movement he made, it sent another wave of pleasure through his whole being. “Now sit on it.” Was she joking? There was no way he would be able to sit with that in him, and not cum.

Not wanting to repeat herself, she grabbed him by the hair and forced him on his bottom. The surge of pleasure and the overwhelming desire to cum was too much for him. The cock ring still attached to Ector however, would not allow for the release he so longed for. All he could do was gyrate his hips to continuously pleasure himself with the plug. The hex maniac jabbed her heel into his stomach. “Did I tell you that you could do that!?”

“N-No you did not, Mistress. But please, I’ve been good can’t I just-” Before he could finish his plea, she dug the heel further into his gut. “Gah! Thank you, Mistress.”

“It is not for you to decide if you’ve been good or not. I make the rules, and I dish out the rewards. You got that?” She removed her heel from his stomach. “But still, a good servant must always be well maintained and taken care of.” She pushed him down on the hard floor of her room, and began to straddle him. “Five minutes. Five minutes is the amount of time you get to spend inside of me. Use it well, servant.” In the cowgirl position, she slid his cock inside her. She bit her bottom lip and let out a deep sigh once it was completely in.

The Mistress wasted no time in getting to work making him feel good. She gyrated her hips around, making sure his cock hit every spot it could inside of her. Ector could barely contain himself. How could a person be this cruel as to not let him cum? Still, he felt something he had not felt before awaken inside him. The need to be dominated and controlled would become a staple in his sexual proclivities. With each second that passed, he focused only on making his Mistress feel good. She began to thrust up and down, forcing his dick to reach the deepest it could. With each thrust she let out a vicious moan. This girl knew what she was doing. With a final screech of pleasure, she removed his penis from her.

“Times up, servant.” The hex maniac taunted, as she removed herself off of him. “I think you might be ready for the final stage of your training.” She walked over to her nightstand and pulled a box out of the door. She opened the box and pulled out a rather large butt plug, at least twice the size of the one that was in Ector right now.

“Are you crazy!?” Ector blurted out. “That will never fit inside me!” With her usual quick reaction time, she slapped him across the face.

“How dare you talk back to your Mistress like that!?” While she set him in the proper position and removed the plug she explained. “Once this last plug is in, you are getting punished for your blatant disrespect.”

“Yes, Mistress. I am sorry I upset you Ma-aah!” He felt the plug drive itself deeper and deeper into his ass. It stretched and pulled, as she shoved it to the flared end. Ector had never felt so full in his life. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure, and this plug was playing skip rope with it. “Ahh! Thank you so much, Mistress. I love having my ass plugged up, Mistress.” He cried out.

“Good, you better.” She said with a huff. She threw him onto the bed on his stomach and cuffed his wrist back to the bedposts. “I don’t take sass lightly, servant.” She reached under the bed and pulled out a leather flogging whip. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

“Yes, Mistress. I should know better than to anger you.” Ector clenched his teeth as the thin leather strips made contact with his bare back. With each pass of the whip he flinched and cursed under his breath. It didn’t take long for thin welts to rise up on his skin. The hex maniac dropped the whip and began to trace her fingers over the welts. The light tracing turned into a hard scratch as she dragged her nails down his back. Goosebumps rose up on his skin from the harsh contact.

“I think its time I showed you what all this training has been for.” She removed the gigantic plug from his rear, and tossed it aside. “Don’t go anywhere now, I’ll be right back.” She shot him a seductive wink and retreated to the bathroom. What could she possibly have in store for him? The only thought in Ector’s mind right now was his desperate need to cum. He could only hope whatever it was she had planned included the removal of his cock ring. He was about ready to blow at any second.

She returned moments later sporting a what had to be at least an eight inch dildo attached to her by a strap-on harness. Oh dear. This is going to be an experience, he thought.

“Are you ready to be absolutely ravished by your beloved Mistress?” She reached under him and gave his cock a playful tug. Then she removed the cock ring. Ector let out a great sigh of relief. “You don't cum until I tell you that you can. There will be dire consequences if you disobey me, servant.” She uncuffed his wrists, and flipped over on his back. She then threw his legs over her shoulders, and lubed up the dildo.

Ector couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. “Oh yes, Mistress! Take me! Fuck me like the bitch that I am!” He felt slight embarrassment for losing control like that.

“Ohh such enthusiasm, I like that in a servant.” She licked her lips, and their eyes locked for a moment before she began what would be one of the most vigorous fuckings Ector has ever gotten. She began with very long drawn out thrusts. Tightening her grip on his legs, she started to apply more pressure. The dildo worked its magic rubbing up against his prostate. Only a few seconds in and he was already set to cum. He couldn’t disappoint his Mistress though. Slowly but surely the thrusts of her hips got shorter and harder.

“Ughh! Deeper!” Ector yelled. “Fuck me till I can’t walk!” He hadn’t known a feeling like this before. Sex until now had always been a gentle and intimate experience. This was rough and gritty, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Ohhh yes! Take it, servant! Take it all!” The hex maniac was on cloud nine, fucking her servant’s tight hole. She dug her nails into his legs and let out a few long thrusts. “Cum for me, servant! Do it now!” She demanded.

Ector felt a hot rush shoot up his shaft as he came. It shot onto his stomach and spattered a bit on his face. The intensity of the orgasm distracted him from the fact that she was still fucking his ass with the same fervor as before he came. It took him a few minutes to ride out the orgasm before he started to feel the pain in his bottom. She was still going at it, seemingly hypnotised by his ass.

“Please stop.” He said. No reply. “Uhh please?” Still no answer. “Stop it! It hurts!” She was either ignoring him or trapped in a day dream state. Each thrust grew more painful. Then he remembered, the safety word. “G-Gastly!” He called out to her. The cry of the safety word seemed to snap her out of her trance.

“Oh!” She pulled out. “I’m sorry… It seems I got carried away.” She stood up and removed the strap-on. She threw him a towel from the nightstand drawer. “Here, clean yourself up. I’ll go do the same.” Ector layed there for a few minutes, trying to fully comprehend what just happened. He could hardly move, and it felt like he had ran a marathon. Another few minutes after contemplating how good his life was right now, he cleaned up with the rag the hex maniac had thrown to him. Soon after that, she came from the bathroom now in the nude and lit a cigarette.

“Scoot.” She said, nudging him over. She plopped herself down on the bed. She offered him a cigarette but he waved it away. “Ehh, suit yourself.” She shrugged. “So on a scale of one to ten how’d I do?”

“E-Eleven.” Ector said with a labored chuckle. The air was getting thick with the smell of her cigarette smoke, but he was far too astonished to care.

“Sooo, wanna do this again tomorrow? Maybe, stay a few days?” Wait, what? “Who knows, maybe you might take a shine to me. We could settle down, open our own milk stand.” She said with a giggle. Was this girl for real? He had only just met her. A booty call was one thing, but this is on a whole new level. “Oh you have to meet my grandmother! She’s a channeler, you’ll love her!.” Oh shit. Ector’s thoughts soon turned to escape. However, he was far too exhausted to move.

“Uhhh sure! I’d love to stay for a few days. I couldn’t think of anything better!” A blatant lie.

“Oh I’m so glad to hear you say that. You can crash in bed with me for the night.” She let out a long yawn. “Well, you look about as worn out as I am. Good night, Sweetie!” Sweetie!? Is this girl out of her mind? The home life was not Ector’s calling at all. The first thing in the morning he was making his escape. But, a few hours sleep didn’t seem to bad. He fluttered his eyelids and nodded off.

**III**

The morning light shined on Ector’s face. He heard the chirping of Fletchlings outside the window. He blinked a few times, and processed exactly where he was and what happened last night. He shot up in a panic. Naked, in just his socks. He immediately pulled up the sheets to cover himself. He looked down to his left and the hex maniac was still sleeping peacefully. He carefully slid himself out of bed and dressed himself with his clothes that were in his bag. He felt bad about leaving her there, but the things she was talking about… They just weren’t for him.

As he tip-toed to the door he stopped at the crate of moo-moo milk that sat in the wagon. He reached out to take a few bottles but stopped. “Nahhh.” He whispered to himself. “I’d be ripping her off.” He left with a smile on his face. He shut the door gently and booked it out of Dendemille Town.

He waited until he felt he was a safe distance from her house, and let Dwight out of his pokéball. “Buddy. You would not believe the night I had.”

“Sable… Eye?” Dwight blinked in confusion.

“Ehh. Don’t worry about it. Better you don’t know. As he walked passed a sign pointing towards Lumious City, he thought the previous nights events as a sign of good things to come. “Dwight, my old friend. I get the feeling this is going to be one amazing journey.” He entered the city limits with a pep in his step. If only he had noticed the fairy tail girl skipping behind him...


End file.
